Quality Time
by Moma bear Emma Swan
Summary: Henry and Rumple enjoy some bonding time over a Disney classic.
1. Chapter 1

Quality Time

Marcie Gore Aka Mama Bear Emma Swan

Rated K or G. Might be a one-shot or Multi If you guys would like. Could be a "movie club" if you guys give me ideas of Disney or other movies If I've seen them. Standard disclaimer applies.

After a magic lesson, Henry and Rumple spend some Grandfather/Grandson time watching a Disney classic, and Henry sees a softer side of his paternal grandfather. Set after the Grandpa Games. I couldn't resist jumping on the Storybrooke residents watch Disney animated films bandwagon. Plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone,

"Henry, your magic coming along nicely," I tell my Grandson. He just produced a waterspout in the middle of my shop. My other students spent nearly a month learning to light candles with their magic. It took Regina a long time to master fireballs. Henry **was** able to do it in a couple weeks, once I fire proofed the area where we practiced. His element seems to be water, though. He's a natural with animals of course.

"Now, try a restoration spell on this old book of Belle's." I take out a well-worn, well-loved copy of a book by one of the Bronte sisters for Henry to work with. Within moments, it looks like it just came of the press. If it were an ancient tome, I wouldn't ask Henry to change it, unless it was falling apart. It's just a copy my bride has had for a while, and she carries it everywhere.  
"Both of my moms say I'm coming along nicely is like is like that's great from other teachers," Henry says. I just smile at my Grandson. "Now, make the water spout disappear," I tell him. He says the appropriate spell and the water vanishes, not even leaving a small puddle.

This bit of magic makes Henry's puppy Goldspinner howl like there is prowler in the shop. "I guess Goldspinner is still traumatized by the time I accidently turned Him into a cat when I tried the spell you taught me to get rid of fleas and ticks and turned him into cat for a few minutes."

"I guess so," I say.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Boy. I am sorry I turned you into a cat." He pets the dog, murmuring to him softly. "You forgive me Goldie?" He asks. "I promise I'll be more careful with my magic. You forgive me?" The dog indicate he does forgive his boy.  
"Henry, you worked hard today at the shop and with your magic lesson. You are so mature spending so much of your summer with your old Grandpa. You deserve a reward. Would you like to watch a movie together?"

"Yes, How about the Lion king?" He asks.

"Disney's 'Hamlet,' with jungle animals?"

He nods; "I'll make popcorn and drinks." he looks around for a popper or microwave and doesn't see either. "I could use my magic."

"First, did you eat a good lunch before you came?" I ask him.  
"Yes, Grandma Snow make me a grilled chicken sandwich and carrots."  
"Good. Neither of your mothers or your grandmother will have my hide for giving you juke food without having a good meal before. As for using magic to make the popcorn, you've already used so much magic today. I'm afraid you'll wear yourself out. Too much magic in a day can tire an experienced magician, and you're a beginner; a gifted beginner, but a beginner, none the less."

"Now sit down and let me set things up." Henry sits down in a big plush chair. I snap my fingers and bowl of popcorn appears with a sugary glaze and two cream sodas.

I look through the DVDs and blue-rays that have been in my shop for I don't know how long. I can't recall anyone actually pawning anything here but I still have a large collection. I think I even have a few VHS and Beta videotapes. I haven't really concerned myself with the modern objects in the shop since I awoke from the curse when I heard Miss Swan's name. Now I find myself searching for a Disney movie. I know where Belle's and my own favorite movies are at home but finding one in Mr. Gold's Pawn and Antique Shop seems impossible.  
Finally, I find a Blue Ray with the title "Lion King" on the cover.

"Is this a good movie? I've been meaning to have a Disney movie marathon with Belle. Seems appropriate considering the fact that most of Mr. Disney's Company's biggest hits are somehow are at least loosely based on the adventures of the Enchanted Forest's most famous residents. Their version of your Grandma Snow White is a bit watered down from what I can tell. From what I'm told, their Belle is very good but their beast is furry rather than reptilian. My Belle was born to the noble class, not an eccentric inventor."

"Is there an animated film named after me by them? What this world knows about me is focused on one incident over half a century ago, and they make her look like a victim," I tell him.

"I don't think Disney ever did a version of your story. at least not a full length movie. If they did, I can see it being called 'The Name Game.' They could've done a short. I haven't seen all of them," Henry says.  
I have to laugh at his suggestion for a title for my story. After all, they called Elsa's story "Frozen"  
"I warn you. You might need tissues," Henry says as we start the disk.  
"Nonsense, I 'm a grownup. I won't cry at a cartoon, but thank you for the warning, dear boy."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Henry says with a smile. So far this is a beautiful movie, artistically speaking. Beautiful music even though I don't speak whatever language this is. Now I understand what Emma meant by the Lion King crack at her baby brother's naming party. It does remind me of some of the birth celebrations I saw back in the Enchanted Forest. We were a world of many different faiths and customs.

"That reminds me of mornings when your father was little but his mother wasn't so good natured or as a good of a mother. Bae was pretty much my child all day long after he started taking solid foods. I'd love to do it again with Belle," I tell Henry.

"I hope you get to try it again. Dad says you were a great papa," He says. I smile

That Simba is a fur-covered version of Bae. He's so cute. I only hope I was as good a father as Mufasa. I'm enjoying this nice happy movie until the villain, "Uncle" Scar, uses a stampede to try to kill Simba and to kill his own brother to claim control the pride. If he were human, he'd be a good match for Cora. Who else does he remind me of? Oh yes, King George. In some ways Scar makes me look like a saint , even at my worst I wouldn't kill a child and he tried to kill his nephew who seems the equivalent of a anywhere from 5 to 7 year old little boy! Poor little Simba He needs someone to hold him. Now I know what Henry tried warning me about.

"Are you crying Grandpa Gold?" Henry asks. I magically create a pair of sunglasses, quickly.

"No, I'm ok; it's just dusty in here. I really need to dust my collection." He looks like he doesn't quite believe me but thankfully doesn't question me any further. I notice they love to gloss over the grieving process in this movie. Then again, it's not even 90 minutes long, a short movie.

"Are those two the dwarves Snow doesn't like to talk about, Stupid and Smelly?" I joke. Henry finds this quite amusing.

Despite myself, I find myself sing along to the big number with Simba, Timon and Pumba. Is the title even a word? I feel silly, but I see the appeal of the house of mouse.  
Yes, someone from the Pride found out he's alive! Remind him of responsibilities and destiny, Nala! They're falling in love.  
"Guys, don't make my mistakes. Let Simba grow up," I find myself shouting at the screen. This gets me a curious look from Henry.

When they get back, his kingdom is mess! I knew that Scar would be a terrible leader. There's no prey for them to eat. Now, you've done it Scar, you've admitted you killed his father! Drop him, Simba! Of course, he can't do that. He's a hero. He has to be the bigger man, err, lion. I still think Scar will get his. Oh, yes the minions. Never trust hyenas I guess. That was nasty for a kid's movie, though nothing was shown. I look to see if Henry's ok. Of course he is probably seen this movie many times. However, he did tear up at Mufasa's death.

He's won, but does he even have a kingdom to rule? Suddenly the rain starts and the land is healed. Does the overgrown house cat have magic?  
Ah, the circle of life. Now Simba and Nala have a little lioness of their own. If only this rouge lion can keep his happy ending.

"You know, Grandpa Gold, there's a couple of Sequels," Henry informs me.  
"Oh, we'll see if we watch them together. This was a very nice afternoon. I'd like to have more time with you, not just as my helper or student but as my grandson. Disney movies aren't nearly as painful as I thought they'd be," I say with a smile.

Just then, the phone rings. It's Miss Swan asking when he's coming home. She wants some mother and son togetherness. Well it's only fair; I've had him the whole afternoon. The boy and his dog exit with "I love you, I had fun. I'll see you tomorrow, probably."  
I return the sentiment with a smile.

After Henry leaves I go to my Itunes account to the soundtracks. I think I'll see if they have the Lion King soundtrack. "The Circle of life!"

Author's note this is probably the shortest story/chapter I've written in a long time, also the fastest I've written.


	2. Chapter 2 Lilo and Stitch

Quality Time

Chapter 2

See chapter 1. Only thing I own is a lot of Lilo and Stitch and OUAT goodies so please don't sue. If I owned Once, Rumbelle would be Happy and Bae would be alive. I'm writing for fun.

In this chapter, the "Magical Disney Movie Club" has decided to let Emma in on their fun. They watch my favorite Disney movie, "Lilo and Stitch." How Emma reacts to the movie, and why, is purely my head cannon. I like a few people think Emma would feel a connection to the two kindred souls and their "Broken family," as Lilo put it, that was mended at the end. Only warning is a high fluff content, and some angst, plus slight spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen it. I wasn't sure if I'd add to this chapter, but I just had to! I might get to Lion King II or 1 1/2 if I get to see it again; I know this one pretty much by heart; as I said it's my favorite. Sorry it took so long, I wanted to do it justice. I'm experimenting with different povs. Sorry if it doesn't work.

Rumple's POV

"Ok, what'd I tell you about walking on the ceiling Lad!" Belle said. "If you leave foot prints you're cleaning it up! That goes for you and me!"

My Grandson has progressed so much in his magic in such a short time. He only started showing clear signs of having magic on his birthday on the last day of May and it's now early July. He gets down from the ceiling as he is told, but grinning broadly. He can afford to smile. He somehow managed to not leave any footprints.

"What can I say; I have fun with my magic," He says.

"You certainly do," I say, trying not to laugh. Besides being one of the most talented students I've ever taught; he, of course, is the first person I've taught only light magic to and with no dark agenda on my part. That's the reason I can have fun with him. I'd never teach him dark magic. I never want to corrupt his heart of gold by teaching him to crush others' hearts. The sweet scent of his light magic fills the shop. I've started noticing the scent of my magic has changed too. I think love is changing me and I'm finally letting go of the darkness.

"What's that sweet smell?" Henry asks. "It's smells like baby powder with a hint of lemon and cinnamon."

"Why, that's the scent of your light magic. Every practitioner of light magic's energy smells that way when they're using their magic; at least the baby powder and citrus, but everyone has a scent that marks it as theirs. Yours and Miss Swan's is cinnamon. I think Elsa's is vanilla. Only those with magic can smell it. I'm glad you never smelled the odor of dark magic. It's sulfur and, I'd say, burning tires."

"I only smell the light magic," Henry remarks with a smile. Yours smells the same way, but a country breeze after a rain mixed in. That fits because you were a spinner before in a country village."

"That's because my heart is changing," I say with a bit of pride. "Yes, I was looking back. Those were the happiest days of my long life, with your poppa," I tell him.

"Now let's check the potion you made to increase the protein content of your vegetarian diet and make it taste better," I tell him, taking out a small soy turkey cutlet out of the microwave. "Take a bite before you spray the potion on it."

"It's ok like it usually is, but not as good as the real thing," he says. Then he pours some on the rest. "Wow, it tastes like the roast turkey Grandma made last thanksgiving,"

I taste and agree. We decide to share some with a drooling Goldspinner. He certainly seems to agree with us. I'd say this a success.

"You've done well Henry. Would you like to have an another meeting of the 'Magical Disney movie club,' as you call it?" I ask.

"Yes," He says enthusiastically, "What movie?"

"Well I've looked on-line and I created a short list. I also asked your mother Emma what her favorite was. she said the movie she wanted to see most next was "Lillo and Stitch."

"Wow, That's one of my favorites, too," Henry says.

"I guess 'like mother, Like Son'," I say. "Would you like to invite her to watch? I think I know what the answer will be."

He just grins and gets out his cell phone. "Hey, mom I'm still at Grandpa's. We're going to watch a movie. Would you like to come?" he asks.

"Of course kid. I'd spend time with you, anywhere, anytime," she says. "What's the movie?"

"Oh that's a surprise," he says.

Henry's POV

A few minutes later, my mom's bright yellow beetle drives up to the pawn shop. She walks in with a bag with the Disney store NYC online. I go to say Hi to My mom.

"Hi kid!" she says, hugging me. "I have gifts in honor the movie we're watching. Oh yea, I knew what movie we talked about after last lesson," she says, looking at Grandpa Gold.

"You don't have to keep yours, Gold, but please just wear it for the 85 minutes the movie lasts; after you can give them back to me or make it poof away or whatever; just be a sport," she pleads.

She pulls out three sets of fluffy stitch hats and gloves like you get in parks or online. I put mine on. I watch and Emma does and I'm surprised Grandpa Gold does.

"Most becoming, Miss Swan." Grandpa says with a smile. Not sure if He really means it then He starts laughing not his dark one laugh though thankfully.

Emma's POV

I wonder how long Mr. GQ will wear a fuzzy blue hat with long ears and mittens. He actually seems happy in them. "We can wear these when we watch the Disney Christmas Parade this year," I say to Henry.

"Yes we can," he agrees.

Suddenly a bowl of sugar glazed popcorn and Coco just the way we like it appears in front of us. Gold, Uh, Rumple has a mug in front of him with just whipped cream on.

"You drink Coco in July?" I ask

"I like chocolate any time of year but rarely drink Coco outside of winter."

"I pictured you a tea drinker," I say.

"I do drink tea, but I still can't resist chocolate It's so plentiful here and can be affordable. In the world we come from, it was mostly for the upper-classes. It was a rare treat for a spinner, I did everything possible to afford it for Bae's birthday. I would also make an effort to make sure my wife had it on her birthday and our anniversary until she made it clear around Bae's fourth Summer she wanted nothing from me, I mean nothing," he says almost blushing. "Our marriage was over by fall of Bae's 5th year." Nothing says your marriage is over like your wife hoping on a pirate's ship with Captain Hook, and letting you presume she's died." I never knew Henry's book was that detailed till recently.

"I didn't know Neal was that young when his mother abandoned you two. He didn't like to talk much about her but he said He'd get more affection being nursed by a rattle snake."

' I didn't know Bae remembered that much about his womb donor

"Yes that's what he mostly referred to her as." I tell him.

He chuckles at this nickname for his ex. Not sure I want to know what happened if they met again after he became the Dark One.

"I just hope Henry never thought if me that way." I see Henry listing intently to this bit of his family history.  
"Why didn't you tell that part before?" He asks.

"Even though you're so mature I wondered if you were too young for the unvarnished truth about your maternal grandmother.

"No, I never thought of you that way; besides, I didn't know I was adopted until I was ten."

"So When did you first see 'Lilo and stitch'?" He asks me.  
"It was right after I got out of Jail, so 18 or 19." I don't feel like telling him I went

to it trying to get my mind off the fact I'd just given away the most beautiful baby boy I'd ever seen. Well, a quick glimpse as I was asking the nurse how the antibiotics were working on his Pneumonia before I was escorted back my room,  
Gold quickly starts the movie knowing they are both on the verge of getting emotional.

Emma and Rumple's POV

We laugh at Jumba's attempt to defend himself in court but just managing to dig himself a deeper hole.

"He could've probably used me as a lawyer," Gold says. I just smile.  
"I thought you said Stitch was one of the heroes," I say watching the little thing

being led away. Then he bites the huge Shark/whale like alien. And steals a red space ship, "Red one" as they refer to it. He makes his escape.

You'll see, He's a flawed hero. I know most Disney heroes are supposedly perfect, But Stitch Lilo and Aladdin from another movie are more like the heroes I've met here, flawed but with good hearts and will do the right thing even with flaws in the end. He seems to like this explanation.

"Good luck sending those two after 626, An idiot Scientist and a so called Earth expert who seems to have gotten his information from a kid's toy," He says I just smile in agreement.

The scene changes to Hawaii and we get our first look at Lilo. Gold seems enchanted by the underwater scenes of Lilo swimming with the colorful fish. He giggles at the little girl feeding Pudge a sandwich.

"She's feeding a fish a Sandwich. So cute. She loves animals," He says. "Does this version of Hawaii have magic? A fish that controls the weather or is just her child belief system? How does she know the word abomination? she's only five or six. She's using it in the right context. I Don't like the girl Myrtle already she's a bully." We all agree she's a red menace.

"Poor Lilo," He says, watching her mope in her room to Elvis. "Is that man a social worker or in the mob?" he wonders. "Oh I recognize his voice from another movie I saw." She nods. "Clever, Disney."

We all laugh at the woman, Nani - who I just figured out is her sister - chasing each other around their house Nani being her sister explains a lot. She's very young, inexperienced; I only know sibling behavior from observing other people's children. I never had brothers or sister who lived; neither did Bae, that I know of; who knows with her and that pirate?

"Aw, now things seem better pizza and bed time stories, Lilo style," Rumple thinks.

"Lilo has it bad. At least she has her sister and not a foster home where they don't care," Emma says.

"Gravity is increasing on me," Rumple and I say together This makes us all laugh! We all three start humming "When You Wish Upon a Star."

"I bet Stitch is the answer to her wish/Prayer," Rumple says. "Oh that's what happened to you, little mad blue Kola."

"You'll find out," Emma says. "BTW, I like your nick for Stitch." He smiles.

"She wished on crashing Space ship," Rumple says.

"Grown men think he's a dead dog? They need their eyes checked. If they think he's dead, why are they putting him a cage?"

Emma shrugs.

The others are hiding from him and on the ceiling of the kennel?" He's already an alpha.

"Why does that lady have to spoil it for stitch, saying dogs don't talk?" He says.  
"It's not a real name in Iceland. Love how encourages Lilo's quirks," Emma says.

"She's so cute, the way she talks," he says. I think Stitch just made himself the alpha dog.

"I was an odd kid and turned out alright," Henry says.  
"You certainly did," they both say.

"This town must be smaller than Storybrooke for Nani to let Lilo roam so freely around the town." Rumple says.

"That would be great place to grow up," Emma agrees.

Rumple's POV

I enjoy watching Stitch learning about Earth and trying to avoid those two idiots who are, by the way, growing on me. We both laugh at Stitch messing up the tiny house. I think that's what you get for giving a creature like Stitch Sugar and caffeine in such a short time.

The three of us say "I think he's a koala, an evil koala." He does resemble the Australian creature somewhat, but I've never seen a blue one. I've come to the conclusion if Stitch and company exists, it's in one of the many realms I've never explored. I might ask Jefferson someday. Does that child have animal magic like Henry, or just a big heart? She got the blue hurricane to calm down with just some flowers.

"If you ask me what a record is I'm, uh, going to feel so old, kid," Emma says when we're watching Stitch use his claws as the needle on a record player.

"I know what a record is. I've seen enough old movies; besides they're making a comeback," Henry says.

"Cobra Bubbles comes into the house unannounced. I know he's just doing his job, but I'm really starting to dislike this man. Can't he see she's trying? I'm almost glad we didn't have child protective services in the Enchanted Forest. We had nosy neighbors. Then again we could have used an official system like that, I can see that this scene is giving miss Swan flashbacks to her time in the foster system, I start feel guilty for my part in how she had to grow up. Nani's just given three days to get a new job and prove she's a fit guardian. Lilo's Elvis/model citizen lessons are a great tension breaker; I usually hate montages but the ones in this movie are very entertaining OH… Stitch is having a rock star like break down. Stitch's antics aren't helping Nani's job search.

Ahh… Her almost boyfriend. OHH… this has to be my favorite part. David and the little family, or ohana as Hawaiians' put it, going surfing! Watch out Stitch, they're trying drag you under! Save her David!

"Why's Cobra have to make it worse? Tell me this has a happy ending, Emma"

She tries to grab my hand but settles for nodding yes. I have a feeling it's going to get worse before it gets better.

When Nani puts Lilo in their hammock and starts to sing an old Hawaiian song the unmanly tears start; luckily I have my sunglasses and tissues close by. I know she's trying tell her little sister "goodbye".

We've all just recovered from that part when Stitch seems to decide he's causing his new family too much trouble and leaves and starts to follow a family of ducks like the book he's carrying. "Lost" More un manly tears. are shed by me under sunglasses. Did Bae feel that way when he first came to this land?

I have a knack for finding the saddest Disney movies. Well, Henry suggested the Lion King.

I've started to hate that 4-eyed idiot scientist again when he starts beating Stitch even though he's nearly indestructible

"'Good. My dog found a chainsaw!' Is that ever a good thing?" I ask myself. We all have a good laugh over Jumba and him fighting over the bomb. Ouch! That's not going to look good to social services with the house on fire.

"I think the child will fall apart without Nani; Run Lilo Run!"

"Whale butt's found Stitch and Lilo, and he's captured both of them!"

"A little Snack, as if! He doesn't know Stitch! He's no monster!"

Stitch's escaped! now find Nani! Good boy!"

"Mother lion Nani! Who does she remind me of?"

You wanted him to talk, then you hit him with a tree branch when he does. Make up your mind, Miss Swan, I mean Nani"'

Emma and Henry laugh. Did I just say that out loud? Apparently!

"You have to admit you're both mother lions Miss Swan," I say Mother and child nod and grin.

The two aliens are finally going to be useful in helping the little family!

Oh no, LIlo's falling from the ship but it's Stitch to the rescue like some knight or superhero! Oh there's his frog friend again, cute! With the help of an oil tanker he launches himself into the sky and saves her like Superman and is rewarded with a kiss.

I though He looked like a Man in black, Former CIA huh? He's the one that made Pleakley think these bloodsuckers were in endangered. Good plan worked with them. They've reached an agreement to let Lilo and Stitch stay together. That speech Stitch gave would convince anyone. I like the Grand council woman tough but flexible, unlike a certain fairy! I guess those two have earned a place in the family.

They're Rebuilding the house together. Love this montage of the new family bonding including Cobra. It's Laundry hero! I hope he can bake!

"I hope there is a sequel! I say at the end.  
"There are. Three and a TV Series," Henry replies.

"Great. We have to have a marathon someday! I need to find the sound track too. OH! I'll keep the cap and mittens," I say. They both smile again.

"Why are you crying Mom? Henry asks.  
"It's just I can relate to the movie and," she hesitates, but then says "I watched it

in the theater right after I got out of jail and feeling rootless and missing Neil and you of course.

"I though the time matched. Mom, you'll never have to miss me again; we're ohana."

They hug and he kisses his mom on the check. "I hope you can see me as family soon, the both of you."

Notes: I'm not bashing the vegetarian diet. I just figure some of the imitation meat isn't as good as real meat. The walking on the ceiling idea came from a fan art piece of Rumple walking on the ceiling and Belle saying she wasn't cleaning up after him. Most of Rumple's thoughts on the movie and characters were mine or things I've read or heard people say about it. The brief mention of Hook or the one handed wonder what I like to call him is probably the only mention he'll get in this Swanfire friendly verse unless I do Peter pan for the club but it's been done a lot by others. And sorry about the Milah bashing, not!


	3. Chapter 3

This Quality Time Chapter 3 the Sequel of the sequel by Momma Bear Emma Swan.

time more family gets together to view Zootopia or Zooopilas depending on where you live. May be spoilers for the 5 Disney fans who haven't seen it yet. Hey it made a BILLION dollars at the box office, a BILLION so I figure that leaves few people who haven't seen it yet.

 _pairings Swanfire Rumbelle Snowing Lots of Family bounding and fluff_

 _"Grandpa Gold are you sure You want to host that many people for a movie night?"_

Of course sweet boy ,they're your family and with Bae and Emma growing closer again by the minute miss Swan might be family soon.

"Team Swanfire all the way "I Say

"I'm Team Whatever makes my boys Happy "Grandpa says

"We are seeing Zootopia ,right? What is a Zootopia?" Grandpa asks.

"it's about a world where animals are the intelligent life on Earth. The Prey Animals outnumber the predators but the bigger animals are in charge in most areas

"I've been both predator and prey. Neither side is great, but I can relate to prey, most.

"It's a bunny cop movie" I add

"Normally I hate puns but that was a good one Henry. I asume the protagiest is a Rabbit , long ears and fluffy tail the whole package?"

I just smile."Her name is Judy"

"Belle is looking up a recipe for homemade teething cookies as we speak in case your Grandparents bring the baby" Grandpa Gold says.

"Cool she is a great baker. Her Cookies are great." I say  
"He's walking some but not steady yet. He only just turned one"

 _"That was a fun time in your Father's childhood but he had to be watched constantly. Toddlers can get into trouble in a spilt second. I hear he talking some?"_

 _"Yea Momma Dada. He can say Hen for Henry and Em for Emma. Mom lite up when she first heard him Em," I tell him. "It 's so cute!"  
"If we're going to have movie night at their apartment too often I'm going to hve to stir them to a bigger living space," Grandpa says.  
_

_"Should I make peasant bread ," Belle asks_

 _"Peasant Bread?," I ask_

 _"it's Cinnamon, Nutmeg Nuts brown sugar ,etc" she says_

"If you intend to make how your mother made it with coco powder you better make a huge know how Henry and his female relatives are about coco and cinnamon .

 _"Despite it's name it was popular in all social classes with variations ,for example, the wealthy added coco . I told you_ _before_ _chocolate was mostly for the upper classes in the Enchanted Forest " Grandpa says_

 _My mouth begins to water at the though of the old world treat even though I've never had it_

 _"I take the look on his face to me Henry wants to try it"Grandma/"aunt"_

 _"Yes Ma'am I say"_

 _"I'll make a loaf without chocolate and extra nuts for you and Bae , just how you two like it " she says_

 _"Yes my fellow Sheppard turned king might like it that way too. The bread has a fancier name that means food of all classes but everyone calls it peasant bread for short. The wealthy used to snear at the food of the common folk till someone's servant made it for a Solist party and they loved it soon it was made in castles too._

 _"The Potato mushroom chowder and the bread sound great I say._

 _"Yes my Belle is quite a cook and baker. I remembered you had given up meat when we planed the menu. Some of us will have chicken potato chowder. I very much understand why you gave up meat since you have high animal empathy " He says_

"I can't wait for tonight" I tell Grandpa Gold.

I can't either any time I spend with my son my grandson and my wife is a highlight of my day , no my week, no my year." he says  
"Oh yes, you can make a tent with old blankets that were in my house since the curse started, very sturdy afghans. My fake memories said my wife made them just before we married ,your Father's mother wasn't that handy in reality . I made all the clothes and blankets .

"Grandpa David and Grandma Snow said it was ok too," I say

"Good Indoor Camping Can happen tonight. He says smiling.

"I 'm glad that even though we're technically hosting that it's at Snow and David's with Baby Graham still being at an age where he needs a rutine and HIS crib he can just go to bed when he gets tired," Belle says.

"Emma and Henry can fall asleep in a homemade tent. Bae can too if he wants. We might need a bundling board between since they're unmarried" Grandpa says with a smile.

"I read about those in early American History. Wonder if those worked""Most of the time they did

we had them in the Enchanted forest too, along with .

says.

About Mom and I head to Grandma Snow and Grandpa David's. Grandpa Gold said they'd be there by 6:30 .Dad said He'd be there about the same time. I'm excited to have most of my family spending time together. My other mom will be out with Robin.

Like I though Mom and I get there at the same time as gets out of his car and starts talking to Grandpa David. They're getting along a good sign and Grandpa doesn't have his sword with him.  
Next Grandpa Gold and Belle get here.

"Let me take the soup in for you Mi Lady "Grandpa David says and is that _Peasant_ Bread" He asks

eyes glazed over.

"Yes , two kinds with and without coco, "Belle says.

"That should be enough for me ,What about the rest of you" Dad says with a huge grin.

"Neal Cassidy what are you threatening to hog"Mom asks He'd always threaten to eat all of the Pizza

a when we'd get enough money to buy some."

" _Peasant_ bread, it was an Enchanted Forest treat , a cross between Amish friendship bread and a Cinnamon Roll. I hadn't since I left home till I came here. Belle makes a great loaf with or without coco powder.

"I know chocolate was mostly for the rich there, so I figure you were used to the kind without coco. As for me chocolate and cinnamon together you know which I'm tearing into.

"I Know mom just save some for me and Grandma Snow" I say

" I love you kid but no promises" Mom says.

I mock pout .

"I made Chicken Potato chowder with Mushrooms and wild rice Vegitern for my Grandson Belle says.

"Sounds Great Dad says A taste of home in Maine"Dad says.

" I Made a vegetable chowder all the time in our poor days, but Bae seemed to love it.

"I think He loved the man cooking it more" Belle says.

"I did and do, but you Papa made a great stew with what we could grow or afford to buy" Grandpa Gold smile broadly.

When we get in little Graham is in his playpen chewing on a cloth book.

"Teething huh?,I ask my little uncle not really expecting an answer. I hear teething stinks"

He seems to understand me.

"Teething will be worth it when you can eat big people food." He smiles at me. I never noticed how much he looks like the pictures of mom at that age. He looks like me too.

I pick him up carefully and cuddle him against my shoulder.

He babbles with the book still in his mouth and hands me his Thomas the tank engine .

"I see Thomas is cool isn't he?"

He takes the book out of his mouth and seems to repeat what he babbled earlier.

"What's that you want your piggy? Play?"

"Who said I want play?"

"Did you, Graham?, "I asks

He nods.  
"You can hear me in your head like Goldie? I heard Sissy talking to Mommy and She said you could hear ammanials ? you can hear little boys too" I hear him say shocked

"Apparently" I say

"When? Why" Graham asks

" I don't know when or why, I just can suddenly."

Finally it's time eat . I surrender my little buddy to his mommy.

Grandma puts him on her and puts soup in a bowl for him and mashes it up for his young mouth. it must stink having only a couple of teeth. She adds a lot of the creamy broth.

'You're going to love this sweetie" Grandma Snow says

He really seems to by the look on his face.

I decide to ask him.

"You like tha Graham," I ask.

"Yes me do Hen. Me can't wait to get more than two teeth so me can really enjoy than baby food , even plum my favorite!"

"Momma Regina said I liked Plum as a baby and Cherry baby food."

"Why you have two mommies Hen, Sissy and Aunt Gina?" He asks as confused as anyone I met and try to explain my family too. Lucky we don't get many strangers in Storybrooke.

"I'll try to explain later why I have two mommies Little Guy.  
"I love how you talk to Graham like a big kid and not baby. I'm sure he likes it too but just cann't say yet," Grandma says.

"Me do" Graham says Even Mommy and Daddy use baby talk sometimes. I wish mommy and daddy and Sissy could understand me like you do"

"Can I have some of that sweet smelling bread He asks.  
" I think Gram Gram wants some pesent bread" I say.

"How can you tell "Grandma asks.  
UH , He keeps staring at it"I say.

"Uh, I think you want some" Emma says laughing  
"You had a big bowl of chowder , I figure even Regina would let you have some Emma says.

My little uncle looks disappointed.

"I think the little man should try some , without nuts" Grandma snow says

He claps his little hands at this partal victory.

"Want some without chocolate or with chocolate?" Grandpa David asks.

He gives me a look that says "What do you think"

Grandpa seems to read his son.

"Chocolate it is."

We both love the new treat but I think mom and Grandma et the most but save room for movie treats they say.  
I've never seem mom this attentive to the baby and i've never seen Dad with babies period.

"You're cute " Dad coos at him I'm not jealous because I was just cooing at the little guy myself.

"You look so much like your nephew Henry dads. I just know you'll be as cool as him he says tickling him.

"10 minutes till the movie Belle calls.

"I guess it's time to set the family tent up"Momma says.

We get the big blankets Grandpa Gold volunteered for the tent. We set up between two sturdy chairs .This is going to be great getting to watch amovie with mom and dad,and most of the rest of my family and sharing a homemade tent with mom and dad. Goldspinnergets to join in to if he behaves and tells us when he has to "go".

"You're going to behave tonight aren't you Goldspinner? I let you smell Graham at Christmas , and you liked him ,right?" I ask my four legged buddy.

Goldie tells me "Yes I am, and I like the little noisy human because you do and he smelled nice. Hey he gave me turkey too. His front paws smell like Chicken and cheese alot.

"If you're good tonight I think you can expect something special in your bowl soon boy"

"We're going to have fun tonight guys, Dad says to me and Goldie.

"If he's going to share our tent I hope he's been bathed and gone" Mom asks

"He was bathed and I managed to keep him out of anything. Yes, He went before we came in" I say.  
May I show my respect to the alpha male? He asks me.

"The Alpha Male? Oh yea, Grandpa David. Yes, I think he'd like that He had a dog that got left behind in Enchanted Forest I'm sure He still misses him" I say as he goes off to probably give Grarandpa David puppy kisses.

"Where Is Grand Elder?"

Who ,Oh yes Grandpa Gold ,who gave you to me. I haven't seen him in a few minutes , proably off with his mate Belle."

"she pretty sweet."  
"I agree"

"You're SO cute David coos to Goldie. I wish you could met Wilby. You would like him.

"You think Graham wants a teething cookie?"Belle asks.

"Do you need a teething cookie, I ask.

He nods drooling He smiles showing a small white tooth bud.

Grandma passes out the 3d glasses Everyone knows how to use them but grandpa gold and aunt Belle and of course the baby and Goldspinner."if you want to see the movie 3 demedisons I cn pop us into the movie or Me the p0000000

icture 3d no glasses needed dear ones.

"Rum we don't need a repeat of the King Kong Innicent  
"So Your Neighbors DID hear giant ape noises coming from your house a couple of months ago"Grandpa David says."We got at least 5 noise complaints" Mom says.

Ok, we'll do it the non magic way he says putting on the glases.

By the time Judy is on the train to Zootopia a few of them wonder was this made with magic.

"something about that rabbit reminds of you "Grandpa David says to Grandma Snow  
I'm watching my parents over the popcorn when Belle brings it. The way they're behaving makes me wonder if we going to be an official family seem so in love. I wonder if what grandpa Gold said at my birthday. 

I'm surprised I'm not jellious of mom playing so much with Gram Gram but I always wanted to be a big brother. The little guy adores her. Of course he does she's great. She deserves a chance to raise baby from day one.

The movie winds down about 10 and it's just us.

Mom and Dad reararnge the pillows as a barrier bettwen since they're sharing the homemade tent with me and GoldSpinner for the night. Thepillows are at Grandpa David's insistence.

I take Goldie out so he can relieve himself and be ready for the night.

Grandma is getting my little Uncle reaady for the Night and Grandpa is in the shower.

I see a sheepdog Goldie sniffs the new strange pup and determines it's a male and Friendly.

I ask him his name and who he belongs to.

My jaw drops when he gives me an answer.

Grandpa apparently hears the barking and comes to investigate

'Wilby !,HE says eyes lighting

"How did you get here boy?"

Grandma Snow comes out and he and the dog I only had heard of jumps on her. He seems to calm down a bit when he sees she's holding his master's Pup. He just wags his tail at my unclr After I let him get to know me I l get ready for bed and Go back to the tent with Goldie. Mom and Dad can get to know the long lost family member in the morning.

Author's note for those who read heal the pain, I promise I 'd get back to more cheerful fare and I

hope this qualifies I just HAD to add Wilby . I fell in love with the little guy.


End file.
